Buddy System
by Softly Spoken Words
Summary: (Drabble series) They probably would have never met, but a combination of chance events brings them together one night. After that night though, chance probably isn't responsible for the rest of their meetings...
1. Chance

A/N: Hi all! Yes, this is not an update to _Reserved_ and I probably should be doing something school-related right about now… But this idea has been brewing in my head for a bit, and the plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it out. Quick note: the characters will appear as they do in the series, and for the sake of the story demons, half-demons, and humans co-exist. This is going to be a pretty short, fluffy drabble series largely focused around one theme. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chance_

They probably would have never met.

He worked as a bartender and server at his older half-brother's restaurant, Taisho, on the south side of Shikon Plaza; she worked in the department store, Tama, on the north side. The bar usually had him coming to work a night shift; she always worked during the mornings. Never would their jobs have led them to cross paths, both in terms of location and interest.

That Friday, however, Kagome switched shifts with her coworker Eri and rather than her usual 9 am to 1 pm shift, she was working 3 pm to close. Inuyasha on the other hand, was asked to come in early due to anticipated rush of customers at happy hour, then dinner, and the later hours where only the bar was open.

Funny that no one else worked shifts as long as he did, but he figured that was the downside of working for your brother.

Shikon Plaza, like most shopping plazas, was always crowded during lunchtime hours, and parking spots closest to the stores were all full. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had to park in the middle of the large parking lot where several spots remained.

They were parked a car away from one another and got out of their vehicles at the same time, both needing to get to work before 3 pm. Kagome started walking in the direction of Tama, rummaging through her purse for her cellphone, and because she was not looking up, she collided into a hard chest.

"Ah I'm really sorry! I usually watch where I'm going, I swear." Which was true. She usually was more attentive, but that Friday was an exception.

"Keh, don't worry about it." Golden eyes locked gazes with her briefly before breaking eye contact as the silver-haired stranger moved forwards.

"Huh," Kagome spoke incredulously to herself, walking towards the direction of her work. "I must have forgotten my phone at home. Oh well, I needa run before I'm late!"

* * *

Kagome heaved a long sigh and locked the glass door to Tama. She had always hated closing, the process was so long and drawn out and made her appreciate her second job, babysitting an adorable little fox demon named Shippo, so much more. Fortunately for Eri, Shippo was sleeping over at a friend's house tonight and his parents hadn't needed her help. _Though I wish they did…_ She grumbled internally.

She walked to her car, the seemingly long trek never ending. _Another reason why I hate closing: this parking lot is so creepy at night._ She fisted her keys in her hand, sliding as many as she could between her fisted fingertips. She had learned many tricks like this from her best friend Sango, a self-defense instructor, and it gave her a small sense of relief.

She got to her car and started unlocking her door—another tip from Sango: don't unlock all the doors if it's only you getting in—and started to grasp the handle when she was suddenly slammed against her car.

"And just where do you think you're going, girly?"

* * *

Inuyasha heaved the bag of trash over into the large garbage disposal in the back of the restaurant. He tried to hold his breath the entire time. If it was stinky enough for humans, imagine how intensified the odor would be for someone with heightened senses such as himself! Sesshomaru was being a real prick these days…

His ears twitched. He could have sworn he heard a vaguely familiar female voice yelling something that sounded akin to "HELP!"

Wasting no time, Inuyasha sprinted over to the source of distress which, oddly enough, was near his car.

* * *

Kagome thought there was only one attacker, in which case she would be able to fend off with some of those self-defense moves Sango taught her, but more appeared from amongst the shadows. She managed to scream out "HELP!" before the one pressing her against her car slammed his hand on her mouth. She glanced nervously from side to side. Hardly any other cars were parked near her, and there were no people to be seen.

"After the stunt you just pulled, you really got it coming to ya, bitch!"

She closed her eyes in anticipation of the blow that never came. Loud thuds and groans sounded all around her, and when she opened her eyes, the attackers were knocked out cold. _Some probably ran away,_ she noted wryly. The number of sleazebags on the floor didn't match the number that had eyed her menacingly only moments before.

Kagome looked up at her savior and recognized him as the silver-haired guy she had bumped into earlier before work.

"Th-thank you. I was so afraid no one was going to come…"

"Keh, these bastards are lucky I didn't do more. Sick sons of bitches reeking of lust." Inuyasha eyed them distastefully. "Are you okay…?"

"Kagome," she said. "My name's Kagome. I'm okay, thank you. And you are?"

"Inuyasha."

"Well, Inuyasha, is there anything I can do to repay you? You saved me. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't stepped in!"

"Paying me back makes it seem like I wouldn't have done it in the first place. Don't worry about it. Just get home safe, you hear?"

She gave him a small smile. Beneath that rough exterior and those cute dog ears was a nice guy. "Yeah, I hear you." She laughed. "Goodnight, Inuyasha. I hope I see you soon! Try not to bump into innocent girls walking in the parking lot!" She teased.

He growled playfully. "Wench, I'll have you know it was you that bumped into me!"

By that time, she had already gotten into her car and was fastening her seatbelt. She rolled down her window before backing up the car, and smiled. "Thank you again. It means a lot to me, you know."

"Keh, like I said don't worry about it. Goodnight Kagome." He walked with a small grin back to work, surprisingly ready for the ass-grilling Sesshomaru would give him for taking too long to dispose of the trash.

They probably would have never met.

If she was watching where she was going…

If Eri hadn't asked to switch shifts…

If Shippo hadn't gone to sleep over at a friend's…

If Sesshomaru hadn't called him in early…

If he wasn't taking out the trash at that exact time…

Funny how a series of chance events brought them together, though it wouldn't be the workings of chance that would bring them back together again.

* * *

A/N: Not sure if that was slightly long for a drabble, but I am pretty pleased with it. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


	2. Escort

_Escort_

"Kagome, I'm going to need you to pick up more night shifts," Kaguya looked at the clipboard as she spoke at the staff meeting on Monday. "I've fired Eri. Too many personal problems interfering with work, so until I find a replacement for her, you need to pick up the slack."

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the fact that her manager hadn't bothered to even ask if she had minded. Though Kagome wouldn't really have a say in picking up the hours, it would have been nice if Kaguya asked out of courtesy.

"Okay, but I'm not available Fridays and Saturdays."

"Do I look like an idiot to you? I wouldn't assign you without checking your availability first." Kaguya scoffed.

_I really need to reconsider this friendship with Eri_. Being friends with her led to picking up _her_ hours and almost getting assaulted in the parking lot last week!

_Luckily Inuyasha was there…_

* * *

It was Wednesday, Kagome's first night shift of many until Kaguya found a replacement for Eri. She had to admit she was a bit nervous about closing once again, so soon after last Friday's incident, but after reporting the incident the following Saturday to the local police and plaza police, she had some hope that security had tightened up a little.

She slid her keys between her fisted fingers again after locking the glass door to the department store. She saw something flash in the glass before she turned around, and with a steel resolve, she turned around and quickly punched at the unknown attacker with her keyed fist…

…Only to have a hand clamp around her wrist mid-punch.

Kagome blinked. This was not going as planned. Her eyes trailed from the hand grabbing her wrist up to silver… "Oh… Inuyasha. What are you doing here? You know, you really should say something before sneaking up on a girl like that!"

"Keh. The keys were a nice touch but you really gotta work on your aim…" He noticed the glare forming on her face and quickly added, "I didn't mean to scare you."

She heard the apology in his voice.

"Well what are you doing here anyway? Don't you work on the other side of the plaza?" Kagome asked as they started walking towards the parking lot.

"Do you always work this late?"

"Never actually. My friend Eri usually works the night shifts but she got fired. So now I'm picking up all her hours until we get a replacement! I really only need the weekend off anyway."

"What for?"

"I babysit a young fox demon named Shippo."

He gave her a funny look. "Babysitter? How old are you exactly?"

"Twenty-one, I'll have you know! A girl has got to pay for college somehow!"

He snickered. "I didn't realize you were a baby."

"Okay, how old are you Mr. Long and Grey Haired Grandpa?" Kagome retorted hotly.

He glared at her. "In human years, I'm probably about 25 years old."

"What about demon years?"

"I'm half-demon so I age faster than demons but slower than humans. Find the intermediate. It is rude to ask somebody their age you know."

"That only applies to women! Unless…"

"I AM NOT A WOMAN!"

Kagome patted his shoulder with mock sympathy. "When you're ready to talk, I'm here to listen."

She laughed as he sputtered indignantly, face red from her insinuations. They approached her car.

"Well this is me," she said brightly, fingering her car keys in her hand.

"Yeah, I know it is. Be safe, you hear?"

She smiled at him. "Aye aye, grandpa." With a mock salute, she got into her car and backed out of her parking spot. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Inuyasha walking but it didn't seem like he was walking towards a particular car.

Kagome rolled her window down. "Hey! Need a ride home?"

"At least buy me dinner first!"

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously!"

"Keh, I have to get back to work! Be safe!" He started jogging away towards the direction of Taisho.

Kagome, puzzled as ever, shrugged her shoulders and started driving home.

* * *

That night as she lay in her bed, she replayed their conversation in her mind. It wasn't like they had talked about anything significant really, so why did she keep thinking about him? She really needed to get to sleep.

"You have school tomorrow! Get a grip!"

She shut her eyes in an attempt to induce sleep, but the conversation continued to replay in her mind. _You know, Inuyasha never answered my question about why he was outside Tama…_

And when realization dawned on her, she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

He wanted her to be safe.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Disposal

A/N: Please see the author's note at the bottom after reading the chapter. You could read it before if you really wanted to, but it sort of defeats the purpose of this chapter if you do. Enjoy!

* * *

_Disposal_

The restaurant had been really clean as of late. In fact, it had been really clean for about the past 3 weeks to be exact.

Now, Sesshomaru wasn't one to complain when good fortune would shine upon him. Was he a pessimist? No. Well, he considered himself more of a realist. Was he skeptical when such good fortune involved his half-brother? _Hell_ yes.

The first week, he thought to himself, Inuyasha must have been feeling especially charitable.

The second week, it must be divine intervention. _I must enjoy this while I can._

The third week? Something was up.

So when it came around the time that Inuyasha went to go dispose of the trash, Sesshomaru excused himself and retreated into his office. He narrowly opened his blinds and narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha was walking with a young adult female… Black hair… Brown eyes… About 5 feet and 3 inches tall…

He almost sighed audibly to himself. This would only last so long before that girl realized what an idiot Inuyasha was. As the fates would have it, his good fortune wouldn't last for long. Leave it to his dimwitted half-brother to try to pick up a girl on his trash break.

_What a fool… And to think we share _half_ our blood…_

* * *

Kagome had grown accustomed to seeing Inuyasha after her night shifts. She didn't work the night shift all the time, since Kaguya had found a replacement and was currently training her, which meant that Kagome's night shifts would decrease, but when she did, it was expected that Inuyasha would walk her.

"Say, Inuyasha. How do you know what my schedule is anyway?" She gave him a quick one-over. "You aren't stalking me, are you?" She asked with mock seriousness. Kagome had grown quickly to consider Inuyasha her good friend and someone she trusted with her well-being.

"Keh. If you're getting home safe then what's it to ya?"

"Maybe you're waiting for me to get comfortable so you can pounce when I let my guards down!"

He raised one eyebrow. "Is that so…"

"Oh come on, you big grump! You can tell me!" She grabbed his hands imploringly in her own, but he quickly yanked them away and shoved them into his pockets.

Kagome blushed and looked at the ground. "Um I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

"No it's not.. _that_…" He looked at anything but her, blush growing on his face as well. "It's just that I throw out the trash before I come to get you and… Keh. You wouldn't want leftover sushi on your hands."

It was quiet for a few moments as Kagome let the information register. "Wait… this is your _trash_ break?!"

"What the hell do you think I'd be doing at 10 at night?! Eating lunch?!"

"Ugh never mind that!" She didn't need to waste precious time. The walk to her car was only so long. "You still need to answer my original question!" Kagome stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't move from this spot until you answer me."

"Fine! I still have work you know!"

"And then all the bad men can come and get me… And this will be the last time you'll ever see happy, smiling, _alive_ Kagome Higurashi again…"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "Isawyourcarokaygoddamnitwomanwouldyoukeepwalking!"

"I didn't catch that!"

"I see your car in the parking lot," he grumbled, "when I come in to go to work. That's how I know you're here."

Kagome blinked. She had been thinking more along the lines of Inuyasha knowing her schedule because he was a super secret agent with access to technologies she couldn't even dream up in her head. She was off... Way, way off. By a long shot. _Why didn't I think of that myself…_

They continued walking and the vision of Kagome's car got closer. "Say, Inuyasha, I was thinking that maybe we could… I don't know… hang out outside of you walking me after work."

He didn't need to look at her face to know that she was blushing just as hard as he was. "Well uh… what were you thinking?"

"I don't know, maybe we could grab lunch or something?" Kagome's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Make it ramen and I'm there."

She laughed, then he laughed, and the sound of their laughter eased the almost palpable nervousness previously in the conversation. They quickly exchanged cell phones to enter in their respective phone numbers. "Well, this is me."

"Yeah," he gave her a small, lopsided smile, "I know it is."

* * *

A/N: this is a bit shorter and does function as more of a filler chapter. A pretty quick update huh? ^_^

A reviewer (who has been loyally reading and reviewing, thank you so much for all your support! And thank you to Larissa!) IndigoArcher89 brought to my attention that it wasn't clear how Inuyasha knew Kagome was working in order to escort her to her car. I was a bit worried about that and was contemplating having a section from Inuyasha's point of view, but it kinda disrupted the flow of the previous chapter. It was implied that he knew she was working because he recognized her car in the parking lot. In the last chapter, when Kagome says "Well, this is me" and they get to her car, he first responds with, "Yeah, I know it is." It was reeeeallllly subtle, something that I've learned makes reading more interesting and more active. On top of that, you know he would've seen her car because he usually works the night shift (Chapter 1), and since he doesn't know her schedule (which was why he asked "Do you always work this late?"), he assumed she also worked late and based her closing time off of the Friday incident. Lots of inferring, but since this is more drabble like, I didn't want to go too deep into the details. Hopefully this chapter along with the author's note helped to clear things up. ***If this is hindering anyone's enjoyment of the reading, please tell me. I'm getting back to writing after a long time and am terribly rusty, and I would appreciate constructive criticism.*** Sorry for any confusion!


	4. Lunch

_Lunch_

Maybe she wasn't going to show up.

Inuyasha looked at the time displayed on his phone anxiously. 12:05 p.m. Kagome said she would be here at 12:00. Five minutes… Maybe she was just running late? Maybe since it was both of their days off she felt like she could get away with flaking on him because she wouldn't see him at the plaza later. Maybe she looked up reviews for the restaurant he suggested and thought it to be a reflection of his bad taste and that meant…

She wasn't going to show up.

He drummed his claws quickly on the wooden table and tapped his foot impatiently. To others, he may have seemed a bit angry, what with his brows furrowed and eyes quickly darting side to side, but internally, he was a nervous wreck.

Although Kagome was the one to suggest they have lunch, he initiated the actual plans. No guy wants to be rejected in his favorite restaurant, which he is most likely going to return to after the rejection and have to endure the mocking whispers or discussion about him as a customer. And even if he was only half human, that generalization applied to him too!

Inuyasha felt his eyebrow tick, a telling sign of the irritation that would soon follow. If Kagome didn't show up, he would have to find a new ramen joint, and he was definitely not having that! So the woman had better arrive soon!

He drummed his claws. Tapped his foot. Drummed his claws. Tapped his foot. Drummed. Tapped. Drummed. Tapped.

"Sorry I'm late," she slightly panted as she set her purse down and slid into the seat across from him. So she was in a hurry, huh? She gave him an apologetic smile. "I had some car troubles."

He spared a glance at the screen of his phone. 12:10 p.m. Had it really only been ten minutes? "Keh. Don't worry about it," Inuyasha dismissed her apology, his once rising anger quickly forgotten. "I wasn't waiting very long."

* * *

"That has got to be the _best_ ramen I have ever had," Kagome said with obvious contentment in her voice.

Inuyasha felt his chest swell up with pride. "Keh. Like I told you, I know my ramen, woman."

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, gramps. Listen, I've got to run to go babysit, but next time we should try this really great sushi place. It's one of my favorite restaurants, and not too far from where we work either."

"Sure why not, that sounds—wait. Next time?"

"Inuyasha," she laughed incredulously. "Is that even a question?" She winked at him over her shoulder before heading on her way.

"Huh," He murmured quietly to himself. "I guess it's not."

She showed up.

And she was going to show up again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long break between updates. This wasn't exactly my original direction for this chapter, but I do like how it turned out in the end. I really do appreciate the reviews that I get, especially on a story not as popular as my others, so do review please, it warms my heart! Thank you for all your support!


	5. Workout

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers for your kind words and to the new readers who have taken interest in this drabble series. You all are so awesome :) Enjoy.

* * *

_Workout_

"_Hey, Kagome, where are you right now?"_

"In bed like every other sane person in Japan," Kagome grumbled into her telephone. "Gods, Inuyasha, do you have any idea what time it is?" She got up and glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand, then unceremoniously flopped back onto her bed. "It's 5:30 _in the morning_…"

"_Exactly. Best time to get a run in. It won't be hot or crowded."_

"A _what_?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"_You're the one who was complaining about eating too many carbs the last time we got lunch and the time before that and the damn time before that and… Well, you get the point. I, being the good friend I am, have taken it upon myself to help your lazy ass out."_

"You might find this hard to believe, but I am not really appreciating your friendship right now," she remarked dryly.

"_I'm heading over."_

"You don't even know where I live, so ha!"

"_Picked you up for lunch last week remember? Keh, nice try, woman."_

Kagome muttered a very Inuyasha-like "damn it" under her breath.

There was a knock at her door.

"I can only imagine who that could be."

"_Even your house screams 'lazy ass.'"_

Kagome huffed down the stairs and nearly ripped the door off its hinges.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he stood in the doorway. "Well, I take it you aren't a morning person…" He spoke into the telephone.

Kagome growled and ripped his phone out of his hands, ending the phone call. "Oh would you hang up already! Just get inside before I change my mind."

He chuckled and took a seat inside the couch in her living room while she changed her out of her pajamas and into activewear. Not long after, Inuyasha found himself face to face with a very different Kagome than the one he encountered at the door.

"Alright!" She clapped her hands together with clear determination on her face. "Let's do this!"

"You know it's _just_ a jog right…?" Inuyasha called out uncertainly, a bit afraid of what he had gotten himself into.

She was already out the door.

* * *

"You know, Inuyasha, I do have to thank you for pushing me to run. I know I wouldn't have done it myself."

"Keh," he turned his nose up to hide the blush on his face, "I was going running anyways. It's nothing to drop by and get you, too."

"I'm sure this will become a regular thing, ne?"

His blush deepened. "Well I wouldn't want you to die of obesity or anything."

She glared at him, but resumed speaking. "Which is why… I would like to thank you properly for being such a good friend."

Inuyasha turned to look down at the girl jogging beside him. He eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean 'thank me properly?'"

Kagome gazed back at him with the most angelic look she could muster. "What, a friend can't thank a friend?"

He turned back to focus on the road ahead. "Keh, whatever."

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow."

If Inuyasha had continued to look at Kagome, he wouldn't have missed the rather evil expression on her face.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun dunnnn… What does Kagome have in store for Inuyasha?! Let me know your ideas in a review ^_^


End file.
